Field
This field is generally related to managing an electronic health record offline, for example, when a network connection is not available.
Background
Electronic Health Records
Medical records related to a patient's health information are essential to the practice of medical care. Traditionally, medical records were paper-based documents. The emergence of electronic medical records (EMRs), which are a digital version of the paper chart that contains all of a patient's medical history from one medical practice, offers medical professionals and patients with new functionalities and efficiencies that paper-based medical records cannot provide. An EMR which can be incorporated into an electronic health record (EHR), is a collection of electronically stored information about an individual patient's medical history. EHRs may contain a broad range of data, including demographics, medical history, medication history, allergies, immunization records, laboratory test results, radiology images, vital signs, personal statistics like age and weight, and billing information. Many commercial EHR systems combine data from a number of healthcare services and providers, such as clinical care facilities, laboratories, radiology centers, and pharmacies.
EHRs are a drastic improvement over paper-based medical records. Paper-based medical records require a large amount of physical storage space. Paper records are often stored in different locations, and different medical professionals may each have different and incomplete records about the same patient. Obtaining paper records from multiple locations for review by a healthcare provider can be time consuming, complicated, and sometimes impossible. In contrast, EHR data is stored in digital format, and thus are more secure and can be accessed from anywhere. EHR systems significantly simplify the reviewing process for healthcare providers. Because records in EHRs can be linked together, EHRs vastly improve the accessibility of health records and the coordination of medical care.
EHRs also decrease the risk of misreading errors by healthcare professionals. Poor legibility is often associated with handwritten, paper medical records, which can lead to medical errors. EHRs, on the other hand, are inherently legible given that they are typically stored in typeface. In addition, EHRs enhance the standardization of forms, terminology and abbreviations, and data input, which help ensure reliability of medical records, and standardization of codesets and storage of EHR data means that data from different technical information systems can be displayed in a single, unified record. Further, EHRs can be transferred electronically, thus reducing delays and errors in recording prescriptions or communicating laboratory test results.
The benefits of digitizing health records are substantial. Healthcare providers with EHR systems have reported better outcomes, fewer complications, lower costs, and fewer malpractice claim payments. But despite EHRs' potential in drastically improving the quality of medical care, only a low percentage of healthcare providers use EHR systems. While the advantages of EHRs are significant, they also carry concerns, including high costs, lost productivity during EHR system implementation or computer downtime, and lack of EHR usability.
The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), enacted in the U.S. in 1996, and as amended, established rules for use and access of protected health information (PHI). HIPAA provides restrictions on disclosure of and access to protected health information to and by third parties. HIPAA applies to information in electronic medical records, such as health information doctors and nurses input, documented conversations between a doctor and a patient, and information use to process or facilitate medical billing claims and documents. The HIPAA Security Rule, effective on Apr. 20, 2005 for most covered entities, adds additional constraints to electronic data security and the storage and transmission of PHI.
The high cost of EHR systems also significantly hinders EHR adoption. A large number of physicians without EHR systems have referred to initial capital costs as a barrier to adopting EHR systems. Cost concerns are even more severe in smaller healthcare settings, because current EHR systems are more likely to provide cost savings for large integrated institutions than for small physician offices. During the EHR system technology's setup and implementation process, productivity loss can further offset efficiency gains. The need to increase the size of information technology staff to maintain the system adds even more costs to EHR system usages.
Usability is another major factor that holds back adoption of EHR systems. It is particularly challenging to develop user-friendly EHR systems. There is a wide range of data that needs to be integrated and connected. Complex information and analysis needs vary from setting to setting, among healthcare provider groups, and from function to function within a healthcare provider group. To some providers, using electronic medical records can be tedious and time consuming, and the complexity of some EHR systems renders the EHR usage less helpful. Some doctors and nurses also complain about the difficulty and the length of time to enter patients' health information into the system.
Under-utilization of EHR systems, despite incentives and mandates from the government and the tremendous potential of EHR systems in revolutionizing the healthcare system, calls for better EHR systems that are secure, cost-effective, efficient, and user-friendly.
Comprehensive EHR systems can provide capabilities far beyond simply storing patients' medical records. Because EHR systems offer healthcare providers and their workforce members the ability to securely store and utilize structured health information, EHR systems can have a profound impact on the quality of the healthcare system. In Framework for Strategic Action on Health Information Technology, published on Jul. 21, 2004, the Department of Health & Human Services (HHS) outlined many purposes for EHR services. The outlined purposes include, among other things, improving healthcare outcomes and reducing costs, reducing recordkeeping and duplication burdens, improving resource utilization, care coordination, active quality and health status monitoring, reducing treatment variability, and promoting patients' engagement in and ownership over their own healthcare.
Recent legislation has set goals and committed significant resources for health information technology (IT). One of the many initiatives of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 (ARRA) was “to increase economic efficiency by spurring technological advances in science and health.” The Health Information Technology for Economic and Clinical Health (HITECH) Act, passed as a part of ARRA, allocated billions of dollars for healthcare providers to adopt and meaningfully use EHR systems in their practices. HITECH also mandates the Office of the National Coordinator for Health Information Technology (ONC) to define certification criteria for “Certified EHR Technology.”
EHR systems satisfying “Certified EHR Technology” criteria are capable of performing a wide range of functions, including: entry and storage, transmission and receipt of care summaries, clinical decision support, patient lists and education resources, generation of public health submission data, and patient engagement tools. Entry and storage is related to the ability to enter, access and modify patient demographic information, vital signs, smoking status, medications, clinical and radiology laboratory orders and results. Transmission and receipt of care summaries involve the ability to receive, incorporate, display and transmit transition of care/referral summaries. Clinical decision support features configurable clinical decision support tools, including evidence-based support interventions, linked referential clinical decision support, and drug-drug and drug-allergy interaction checks. Patient lists and education resources include the ability to create patient lists based on problems, medications, medication allergies, demographics and laboratory test result values, and the ability to identify patient-specific education resources based on such data elements. Generating public health submission data allows users to create electronic immunization and syndromic surveillance data files that can be submitted to public health agencies. Patient engagement tools allow medical professionals to grant patients with an online means to view, download and transmit their health information to a third party, provide patients with clinical summaries after office visits, and facilitate secure-doctor patient messaging.
Losing a Network Connection
When a healthcare provider uses a computing device to access an electronic health record (EHR) system and a network connection is lost, the healthcare provider typically has no access to patient medical data records while offline. Yet medical records access may be critically important to a healthcare provider's practice. For example, the inability of a healthcare provider to research a patient's medical data record when the patient is experiencing an on-going problem in a hospital significantly impairs the healthcare provider's ability to make crucial medical decisions.